Uzumaki Sakura
by Hanon-Jockers
Summary: La historia de la kunoichi Uzumaki Sakura y su historia amorosa. No se fien mucho del titulo, no es NaruSaku


Ola a todos!!!!

Este es el 1º One-shot NaruHina que subo a la pagina (y espero q no sea el ultimo jeje). Espero q os guste mucho!!

Disclaimer: Naruto, la serie, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama (aunke me quito la idea a mi xD), pero Naruto, el personaje, le pertenece a Hinata.

**One shost: Uzumaki Sakura**

Empieza otro día más en la "pacífica" aldea oculta de Konoha, es un día de sol, aunque con algunas nubes muy blancas surcan el grandioso cielo azul. Una joven, de unos 16 años de edad se aproxima a una puerta en la que pone: "Oficina del Hokage"

¿? – (golpea la puerta dos veces) ¿Puedo pasar, Hokage-sama?

Hokage –Adelante, te estaba esperando.- La joven entre en la sala y se pone en frente de la mesa del Hokage.- ¿Sabes por qué te mande llamar, Sakura?

Sakura – Va a darme una misión, ¿no?

Hokage –Así es, tu primera misión como Jounin de la aldea, ¿qué te parece?

Sakura -¿Cómo me va a parecer? ¡Pues genial! Después de haber pasado más de dos meses desde que pase el dichoso examen, aunque no fue muy difícil, la verdad.

Hokage –Creo que eres demasiado… como decirlo… ¿orgullosa tal vez?

Sakura –No es cierto, solo que entrené más de lo que el examen requería, solo eso.

Hokage –Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, hoy saldrás de misión con Kakashi.

Sakura -¿Con él? ¿No hay más personas en la villa que puedan venir conmigo nada más que él?

Hokage -¡Uzumaki Sakura!

Sakura –Esta bien, ¿en qué consiste la misión?

Hokage –Tendrás que ir en busca de un criminal de rango "A". Aquí tienes una foto de cómo es.- le entregó la foto a Sakura.- Es un ladrón con una banda muy peligrosa, todos son ninjas, así que, ten cuidado, onegai, no quiero pensar en lo que me haría tu madre si te pasase algo malo.

Sakura –No se preocupe, Hokage-sama, haré la misión en poco tiempo y volveré sin ningún rasguño, se lo aseguro.

Hokage –Te puedes marchar, Kakashi te espera en la puerta norte para iros.

Sakura -¡Hai! Con permiso.- Sakura se retiro de la sala.

Hokage –De verdad espero que vuelva pronto y sin ninguna herida grande, sino su madre me echará una buena bronca.- Dio un suspiro y siguió firmando papeles.

Sakura se dirigía a su casa a preparar las cosas que tendría que llevarse a la misión, llevaba dos meses esperando una misión como ésta, todavía no había "estrenado" su nuevo rango con ninguna misión difícil o de alto rango como lo era ésta. Llegó a su casa, pero estaba vacía, "como de costumbre" pensó ella. Recogió lo necesario, un gran equipamiento de kunais, varios shurikens, cogió también algo de equipamiento médico como tiritas, gasas, pomadas, algunas vendas y un bisturí que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños. Después de prepararse, se fue directamente a la puerta donde había quedado con Kakashi para realizar la misión, y aunque llegó ella 1 hora tarde, él todavía no había aparecido por allí. Paso otra hora más hasta que apareció Kakashi frente a Sakura, con su típica sonrisa y su libro en la mano, pero para su sorpresa, Sakura no estaba muy enfadada, como le tenía ya acostumbrado.

Kakashi –Siento el retraso, es que…- Le cortó Sakura

Sakura –Se perdió por el camino de la vida, o tuvo que ayudar a una anciana o unos jóvenes, da igual, sabía que llegaría tarde, Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi –Sabía que esta misión te entusiasmaría mucho, pero no tanto como para no regañarme por llegar tarde. Nunca me lo esperaría de ti.

Sakura –Ya no soy ninguna niña, después de tantos años he aprendido que no tiene solución, regañarle tampoco sirve de nada.

Kakashi –Tienes algo de razón.- Reía nervioso Kakashi, pues no se esperaba esto de su alumna.

Sakura –Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, quiero volver pronto a Konoha.

Kakashi -¿Por qué quieres regresar pronto, Sakura? ¿No será que se acerca el día del cumpleaños de tu amigo Uchiha?

Sakura -¡A mí ese me da igual ya! Es demasiado orgulloso y prepotente, paso de él totalmente.- Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y ponía una mueca en su rostro, aunque también estaba algo colorada por el mencionado anteriormente.

Kakashi –Claro, claro. A mí no me engañas, llevó con vosotros desde que os graduasteis, os conozco muy bien a los tres, aunque a ti más yo creo.

Sakura – Yo ya le dije a él todo lo que sentía, y lo único que hizo fue darme las gracias e irse. ¡No le aguanto más!

Kakashi –Creo que en eso se parece a su padre, y tú al tuyo por cómo te comportas.

Sakura -¡Eso no viene al caso! Será mejor que empecemos ya con la misión, o el Hokage-sama se enfadará si nos ve aquí.

Kakashi -¿Segura qué se enfadará? Yo creo que si no fuese porque eres muy pesada, nunca te hubiera dado esta misión, ni ninguna parecida.

Sakura -¡No voy a ser una niña toda la vida! Vámonos ya.

Kakashi –Esta bien, pero no te sofoques tanto. Será mejor que actives el byakkugan para ir más deprisa y sin tener que pararnos para ver si nos siguen o algo.

Sakura -¡Hai!- Ambos se marcharon como dos rayos hacía su destino.

Así era ella, Uzumaki Sakura, hija del actual Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, y Hyuuga Hinata. Era rubia, como su padre, pero el pelo lo tenía liso y tan brillante como su madre, tenía los típicos ojos de los Hyuuga, blancos, y también era idéntica a su madre en cuerpo. Lo que se refiere a carácter, ella tenía el mismo optimismo y estaba tan loca como su padre, aunque su madre le había enseñado buenos modales. Ella era la kunoichi más fuerte de su generación, su padre la enseño el rasengan y el kage bunshin, mientras que su madre le enseñó las técnicas típicas de los Hyuuga, también fue alumna de Tsunade, que ya llevaba algunos años retirada y disfrutando del tiempo de vida que le quedase junto con Shizune, aunque ésta estaba casada desde hacía 7 años con Yamato, nadie sabe cómo ni por qué se enamoraron, pero así paso, por lo que sabía las mejores técnicas curativas y también daba golpes muy fuertes. Tenía una gran cantidad de chakra, como su padre sin usar el del Kiuby, y era el mayor orgullo de su padre y de su abuelo, Hyuuga Hiashi, aunque solo fuera porque era muy fuerte y, según él, mejor kunoichi que su madre. Naruto y Hinata decidieron ponerla así de nombre porque, poco antes de nacer ella, mientras Uchiha Sakura, que se había casado con Sasuke dos años atrás, estaba dando a luz a sus hijos mellizos, un niño y una niña, murió en aquel parto. Ya que Sasuke decidió cumplir el último deseo de su esposa de poner a su hija como su maestra, Tsunade, Naruto decidió que su hija se llamaría Sakura en su honor, ya que ella era muy importante para él, su mayor apoyo después de su esposa. Pasaron los años, y su hija, como no podía ser menos, se licenció en la escuela de ninjas con honores, era igual de lista que su madre, menos mal. Su sensei fue Hatake Kakashi y sus compañeros eran Shikano (inventado el nombre jeje), hijo de Shikamaru y Temari, que se vino a vivir a Konoha después de casarse, y con Uchiha Kaito, el hijo de Sasuke y Sakura. Kaito era moreno de ojos oscuros, físicamente era igual que su padre, pero tenía aún más orgullo, se es que se podía, y tenía tan mal genio como su madre, aparte de ser tan listo como ella; su hermana, Uchiha Tsunade, era también morena, pero sus ojos eran iguales a los de su madre, verdes como el jade y, según Ino, tenía la misma anatomía que su madre, que, aparte de su mal genio, le hizo no congeniar muy bien con la madre de su amor, Yamanaka Yuki, hijo de Ino y de Sai (sq no se su apellido). A falta de Sakura como mujer de la casa y que Sasuke tampoco tenía familia, los tres niños se criaron prácticamente juntos y, como era de esperar, Sakura y Kaito se llevaban tan bien como sus padres, mientras que Tsunade hacía todo lo posible por separarles y parecía la más madura de todos. Cuando se graduaron y les pusieron a ambos en el mismo grupo, Tsunade pensó que ellos no resistirían ni una semana como grupo, y a punto estuvo de acertar, ya que en la primera misión "peligrosa", era tal su compañerismo que estuvieron a punto de morir ambos, aunque gracias a eso aprendieron a dejar las diferencias fuera cuando peleasen, solo para eso. El tiempo pasó y, gracias a que Naruto, Sasuke y el resto de los novatos protegían la villa y que las cinco grandes naciones estaban unidas desde el tratado que hicieron para acabar con akatsuki, la villa no tuvo muchos problemas y los exámenes se hicieron correctamente y sin muchas interrupciones, por lo que con solo 16 años, todo el grupo de Kakashi ya eran todos Jounins. Sakura llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de Kaito, desde los 13 años más o menos, y como en ese aspecto se parecía más a su madre, le costó bastante decirle sus sentimientos, aunque éste ya los sabía, se nota que es más listo que Naruto, y solo le dio las gracias, cosa que ella no soportó y lleva sin hablarle desde ese entonces, que fue en las finales de los exámenes de ascenso a Jounin, en la que ellos eran los finalista, aunque acabaron en empate porque sus padres también empezaron a pelear y (os podéis imaginar lo que pasó) acabaron destrozando el estadio y dando el encuentro como un empate, acto que enfadó mucho a ambos jóvenes, y más a Sakura que se había esforzado mucho para poder superar al Uchiha y su padre se lo había estropeado. Kakashi la conocía muy bien, tanto a ella como a Kaito, ya que pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de Naruto y de Sasuke, más en la de Naruto.

Pasó una semana desde que empezó la misión, Kakashi y Sakura aparecían en las puertas de Konoha con el tipo al que tenían que capturar, todo lleno de moratones y de cuerdas fuertemente apretadas. Le llevaron directamente a la oficina del Hokage para dar por terminada la misión.

Sakura – (golpea dos veces la puerta) ¿Podemos pasar, Hokage-sama?

Hokage –Claro Sakura, pero me sorprende que estés ya aquí.- Sakura abrió la puerta y entraron ella y Kakashi con el sujeto que capturaron.- Veo que cumplisteis la misión, rápido y sin rasguños, como me aseguraste.

Sakura -¿No se fiaba de mí o qué? Yo siempre cumplo lo que digo.

Kakashi –Creo que en eso te pareces a él.

Hokage –Así me gusta, hija.- Dijo mientras le pasaba la mano por el cabello y se lo revolvía.- Sí te hubiera pasado algo, tu madre me mata a mí, seguro.

Sakura -¡Basta ya, otou-san! Ya no soy ninguna niña.

Sujeto -¿Acaso esa bruta es su hija?- Esa frase le llegó a Sakura, fue tanto el cambió en su cara que Naruto tuvo que sujetarla para que no lo matase, aunque si lo golpeó duramente.

Sakura -¡No me vuelvas a decir bruta o verás lo que es sufrir!

Hokage –Creo que no fue buena idea ponerte ese nombre, todas las Sakuras sois iguales.- Sakura se giró con una mirada no muy dulce y, después de que Naruto se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho, salió corriendo del despacho con Sakura corriendo detrás de él, dejando a Kakashi con el sujeto inconsciente allí.

Sakura se pasó gran parte del día persiguiendo a su padre por toda Konoha, pero ella se cansaba mucho antes que él, así que se fue a su casa a contarle a su madre lo de la misión y Naruto, tuvo una gran bronca con Shizune, que también le vigilaba de vez en cuando para que hiciera el vago, por haberse ido así de la oficina y sin hacer su trabajo. La noche llegó a Konoha, y después de una tarde agotadora, ya que estuvo toda la tarde rellenando papeles y sellando otros más, Naruto llegó a su casa, una casa cerca del barrio Uchiha. Era una casa no muy grande, lo bastante grande para los cuatro que habitaban en ella, era la típica casa japonesa de patio interior, muy bien cuidado y decorado por Hinata, y con un aspecto desde fuera de antigua, aunque no tenía ni veinte años. La casa tenía cuatro habitaciones, una para Naruto y Hinata, otra para Sakura, otra para su hermano Minato, que era 6 años más pequeño y todo lo contrario a ella, excepto en los ojos que eran ambos blancos, y la otra habitación era para los mellizos Uchiha cuando su padre se iba de misión, aunque Tsunade y Sakura dormían juntas. Entró Naruto en su casa y allí estaba Hinata para recibirle.

Naruto -¡Ya llegué a casa!

Hinata –Bienvenido a casa, Naruto-kun.- Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Naruto –Mientras tú estés en ella, siempre será un placer volver a ella.- Le dijo antes de acercarse a ella para besarla.

Sakura –Onegai, eso hacerlo en privado.

Naruto –Yo también me alegro de volver a verte, hija.

Sakura –Sí, tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente sobre cierto asunto de mi nombre.

Naruto –No sé de donde ha heredado ese rencor, de verdad que no. ¿Dónde está el hombrecito de la casa?

Minato –Ho… hola, otou-san.- Dijo acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

Hinata –Será mejor que nos sentemos a cenar todos juntos, ¿vamos?

Todos -¡Hai!

Después de la copiosa cena, Sakura y Minato se fueron a dormir, los dos habían madrugado mucho, una por estar de misión y el otro por haber madrugado para ir al colegio, dejando solos a Naruto y Hinata. Mientras Hinata lavaba los platos, Naruto leía el periódico del día, aunque se pasaba más tiempo mirando a Hinata que al periódico en sí, por lo que Hinata, siempre lavaba los platos, muy sonrojada, manía que después de tantos años aún conservaba, y le gustaba a Naruto. Después de lavar los platos y recoger la cocina, preparaba un delicioso té para ella y para Naruto, que ese era el momento preferido del rubio. Mientras tomaban su típico té, Naruto le contaba todo lo que había hecho en el día y ella le escuchaba siempre muy atenta y se reía de las cosas graciosas que le ocurrían a su marido, y después ella contaba su día, que era más aburrido que el de su marido, pero también era interesante ya que ella, aunque ya no perteneciese estrictamente al clan Hyuuga, porque desobedeció la orden de no casarse con Naruto, formaba parte del consejo Hyuuga por ser una de las más poderosas del clan y ayudaba a su hermana Hanabi, que era la actual líder, a solucionar los problemas que ella sola no podía. Como Hanabi no tenía hijos, cosa muy rara porque ella llevaba más de diez años de casada con Sarutobi Konohamaru, aunque no siempre se llevaban bien, hacían una gran pareja y muy poderosa, tanto Sakura, como Minato y los hijos de Neji y Tenten, que habían sido añadidos por orden del Hokage, que no le sentó muy bien a Hiashi, luchaban por ser los herederos del clan Hyuuga en el caso de que Hanabi no tuviera descendientes.

Pasó una semana, el día del cumpleaños número 17 de los mellizos Uchiha, por lo que toda la familia Uzumaki fue a la gran fiesta organizada por Ino, con la excusa de que era la mejor amiga de Sakura siempre preparaba las fiestas de los niños, tanto los Uchiha como del resto de los novatos, aunque no viniese a cuento. Sakura no tenía ganas de ver a Kaito, pero no podía perderse el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, Tsunade, aparte de que irían todos sus amigos y siempre se lo pasaba bien en los cumpleaños de su amiga. Mientras ambos padres, es decir, Naruto y Sasuke, peleaban, ella y Tsunade se fueron al jardín para conversar un poco.

Sakura –Me gustaría que me volviesen a mandar a otra misión de rango "A", pero mi padre no quiere que me haga daño, ¿no se da cuenta de que ya no soy una niña?

Tsunade –No se dará cuenta nunca, Sakura, pero mira la parte positiva.

Sakura -¿Acaso hay una parte positiva en todo esto?

Tsunade –Sí, por lo menos se preocupa por ti. Sin embargo el mío, solo le importa que mi hermano se haga fuerte y no se deje vencer por nadie. Muchas veces pienso que no si a mí me pasara algo en alguna misión, él ni se preocuparía por mí. Si te pasara algo a ti, tu padre y tu madre no se separarían de ti ni un solo instante.

Sakura –Eso es verdad, pero aunque tu padre no te haga caso, siempre contarás conmigo y con mi oka-san para lo que quieras, te lo prometo.

Tsunade –Lo sé. Arigato, Sakura, eres la mejor amiga del mundo.

Sakura –Bueno, si tú lo dices, será verdad.- Ambas rieron ante el comentario de Sakura. Mientras las dos reían, Kaito se acercó a ellas.

Kaito –Tsunade, déjame hablar con ella a solas.

Tsunade –Dos cosas, nii-chan: una, ella se llama Sakura, y lo sabes; y dos, se dice onegai.

Kaito –Onegai, nee-chan, ¿me dejas hablar con Sakura-chan en privado? –Dijo con un tono que parecía un niño pequeño, por lo que sakura y Tsunade se rieron de él.

Tsunade –Claro nii-chan, pero rapidito que tenemos que partir la tarta.- Tsunade se marchó dejando solos a Sakura y a Kaito.

Sakura - ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kaito-kun?

Kaito –Hablar contigo, ¿acaso no puedo?

Sakura –Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que me voy, con permiso.- Pero cuando Sakura se iba a ir, Kaito la agarró del brazo impidiéndoselo.

Kaito –Que tú no tengas nada que hablar conmigo no significa que yo no tenga nada que decirte a ti.

Sakura –Suéltame, Kaito-kun, todo lo que tengas que decirme no me importa en absoluto.

Kaito –Eres tan infantil como tu padre.

Sakura –Y tú te crees superior cuando no lo eres en absoluto, como tu padre.

Kaito –Yo no quería hablar sobre nuestros padres, yo quería hablar sobre nosotros.

Sakura -¿Nosotros? Esa palabra no existe ni en tu vocabulario ni en el mío.

Kaito –No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

Sakura –Yo no hago nada difícil, eres tú que eres un torpe y no sabes hacerlas, es así de claro.

Kaito -¡Yo no soy ningún torpe, solo que tengo algo de dignidad!

Sakura -¿Dignidad? Ja, no me hagas reír Kaito-kun, tú no sabes lo que significa esa palabra.

Kaito –Ya entiendo por qué me parecía esto tan difícil, ¡es que contigo nada es fácil!

Sakura -¡Te he dicho que me sueltes y me dejes ir! ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!

Kaito –Pues si no quieres hablar, no hablaremos, no te preocupes.- Dicho esto, Kaito atrajo hacía sí a Sakura, provocando que ambos se besaran.

Sakura al principio intentaba separarle de ella, pero como vio que no le resultaba el esfuerzo, y también le gustaba el beso, dejó que él la siguiera besando, pero sin oponer resistencia alguna ya. Como ambos tardaban mucho y no se oía ningún grito, cosa rara si estaban los dos juntos, Naruto y Sasuke fueron en su busca, por sí se hubiesen matado o algo peor. Buscaron por todos los lugares donde podían estar ambos, pero sin resultado, hasta que llegaron al jardín de la mansión Uchiha y vieron la escena. Naruto no sabía si reír, por la felicidad y la cara que puso Sasuke al verlos, o llorar por saber que su pequeña ya se había convertido en una mujer y tenía que dejarla hacer su vida; mientras que Sasuke no sabía cómo encajar la situación, su cara era una mezcla extraña de sentimientos y como él no los sabía mostrar muy bien, ese momento tampoco ayudó mucho.

Naruto –Parece que tu hijo se quiere aprovechar de mi hija.

Sasuke –Ja, seguro ha sido tu hija la que ha empezado y mi hijo no quería ser grosero con ella.

Naruto –Sasuke, no seas ingenuo, tu hijo se ha quedado prendado de la hermosura de los Uzumaki, solo eso.

Sasuke –No sé si te habías dado cuenta, dobe, pero tu hija es idéntica a Hinata en lo que a belleza se refiere, sino se hubiera quedado soltera toda la vida.

Naruto -¿Qué insinúas, Sasuke? Yo estoy casado y tengo unos hijos preciosos, sin contar a mi esposa, que es la más bella de todo Konoha.

Sasuke –Mi hijo es el que ha enamorado a tu hija, en eso se parece a mí.

Naruto -¡Mi hija es mucho mejor que tu hijo, teme!

Sasuke -¡Pero qué dices, dobe, mi hijo es mejor partido que tu hija!

Naruto -¡Mi hija es mejor!

Sasuke -¡Mi hijo es mucho mejor que la tuya!

Naruto -¡Sasuke!

Sasuke -¡Naruto!

Formaron tal escándalo que Kaito y Sakura se enteraron de que les estaban viendo, por lo que se sonrojaron mucho los dos. Ino apareció para ver lo que ocurría y, cuando vio que los jóvenes estaban sonrojados y sus respectivos padres peleando, no se lo pensó dos veces y les golpeó a ambos en la cabeza para que dejaran de pelearse de una vez delante de los niños, por lo que no pudieron reírse de la situación en la que se encontraban sus hijos, ambos tan sonrojados como Hinata en los viejos tiempos, pensaba Naruto. Pasado un rato, y unas cuantas disculpas por parte de los mayores, todos entraron para cortar toda la tarta y comérsela entre todos los presentes, que eran muchos y el pastel era tan grande que los hermanos Uchiha tenían que repartirse la tarta en dos cachos para no cansarse. Naruto le contó lo que había visto de su hija con el pequeño Uchiha, a lo que Hinata soltó una leve risa recordando la conversación que había tenido con su hija días antes, en la que ella le confesaba a su madre que se había enamorado del Uchiha, y su madre se alegro mucho por ella, aunque no esperaba que Naruto, con lo sobreprotector que era con ella, se tomara tan bien la relación entre su hija y Kaito. La fiesta pasó sin más complicaciones, Naruto haciendo planes de futuro sobre Sakura y Kaito, cosa que a Sasuke no le gustó nada, aunque le pareciese gracioso la actitud de su "hermano", Hinata charlaba con todos sus amigos allí presentes, sobre todo con Ino y con Tenten, Sakura y Kaito "desaparecieron" misteriosamente de la fiesta, y Tsunade y Yuki sacaron a bailar a todos haciendo de la fiesta una gran noche, para todos.

Esta es la pequeña historia de Uzumaki sakura.

-

-

Espero q os haya gustado o q por lo menos hayais pasado un buen rato leyendolo. Yo no odio a Sakura, es mas, es mi 5º kunoichi favorita (si, aunke no lo crean a + d 5 kunoichis creadas por Kishimoto xD), pero no encontre otra forma de meterla en la trama. Gomen por los fans ofendidos.

Sayo!!!!


End file.
